Conventional gaming systems include a concept of unique identity, which was intended to increase player satisfaction and create a sense of community. However, while the conventional unique identity does minimize the effort required to play online, the unique identity failed to accomplish these goals. One reason for this problem is that multiple players often share an identity because there is no easy way for multiple players to identify themselves on a shared gaming device. This creates confusion as a player using a particular identity during an online gaming session, may not be the same player in the next session or from the previous session.
Further, conventional identities have failed to provide a method for conveying information about players other than a limited set of game achievements and fail to convey information about offline achievements. Thus, it is difficult to learn more about a player through the conventional unique identity. Therefore, there is a need for a unique identity that is rich and includes information from both offline and online contexts. The present invention provides such a solution.